Marian Hawke (doctoramanda)
"Let's make this quick!" Marian Aetheldaeg Hawke, also known as the Champion of Kirkwall, ''is the oldest child of Malcolm and Leandra Hawke, and the oldest sister of twins Bethany and Carver Hawke. Resilient, diplomatic, and protective of those she loves, Hawke ends up caught in the crosshairs of the fragile system of Kirkwall. To save her city, she must sacrifice everything. '''This page is a work in progress :)' Overview Physical Appearance Marian Hawke has short, curly black hair and hazel eyes that offset tanned skin. Freckles pepper her round face, and she looks nothing like her mother or siblings, having taken heavily after Malcolm. She is 5'7" (170.18 cm), with a curvy and muscular frame. Personality Diplomatic, helpful, and kind to a fault, Hawke is always willing to offer a helping hand to those in need. A "Blue Hawke" by definition, Marian also treads into "Red Hawke" territory when someone threatens her family or friends. But do not think she does not have a sense of humor -- her humor is dry, but can be boisterous and on the nose in ridiculous situations. 'Talents and Skills' * Fighting: '''Growing up, Hawke sought out the Templars in the villages her and her family would settle down in and befriend them and learn sword talents from them as a ways to distract them from what was going on at the Hawke household. From there, her and Carver also trained together, and both adapted into talented swordsmen. * '''Singing: '''Leandra insisted that her children grow up "talented", and implemented her music lessons from her childhood onto her children. While Carver and Bethany both took up instruments, Marian turned out to be a fairly competent singer. This singing continued throughout her life, and in Kirkwall and after, Marian turned to it to entertain her friends and bring comfort to herself and her family during rough times. Biography '''History * Born 9:07 Dragon In-game Prologue and Act 1 * Joined Athenril and her smugglers. * Convinced the Templars to leave so the mages could escape. Karras is alive and well. * Returned Seamus safely to the Viscount. Ginnis died. * Did not tell Ghyslain the truth about his wife's death. Idunna was killed. * Did not blackmail Ser Thrask. * Sent Feynriel to the Dalish. Danzig was killed. * Defended Ketojan from the Qunari. * Returned the cargo to Martin so he could set up his shop of illegal goods. * Kelder was killed to protect others. * Solved the mystery of the missing miners. * Keran was reinstated with the Templars. Act 2 * Gascard was killed. * Brekker was caught and killed for raiding Hubert's caravans. * Fought alongside the guardsmen against the raiders on the cliff. * Feynriel was freed and left for Tevinter. * Did not side with Varnell or Sister Petrice against the Qunari. * Javaris is alive and well. * Earned the respect of the Arishok and then killed the Arishok in a duel. Act 3 * Offered to help Nuncio, and let Zevran go. * Nathaniel Howe was rescued. * Charade and Gamlen were reunited * Returned Emile to the Circle. * Let Keran go. * Killed the dragon at the Bone Pit. * Handed the conspirators to Orsino. * Sided with the Mages. Legacy and Mark of the Assassin DLCs * Both completed during Act 3 * Sided with Larius * Angered Tallis Post-game * Post DA2, the group escapes Kirkwall by the skin of their teeth and roam the Free Marches for a short time, hiding out wherever they can. While on the run, the group convinces Marian and Fenris to marry. The ceremony is more symbolic, but Hawke and Fenris both know two things. One, they're doing this just so the group can have one last happy memory before their adventures spread them across Thedas. And two, that this is their commitment to each other -- no more running away, no more avoidance, no more bullshit. They're in love, truly in love, and that's what matters now. * Marian and Fenris live on the border of Tevinter, helping escaped slaves find freedom and fighting off slavers. * In 9:40, their son Carver "Junior" Hawke is born. Junior ends up becoming a mage, and training under Magister Dorian Pavus, who becomes a source of information for Hawke and Fenris regarding slaver movements. Relationships Friendship with everyone, romanced Fenris, Anders was not killed. Miscellaneous * marian hawke; champion of kirkwall: a spotify playlist Gallery nowentering_kirkwall.png|So young and full of happiness in the prologue! Act1.png|Act 1 Look AKA "I just cut off all my hair and now it's growing back awkwardly." Fenhawke.png|Boy she 'boutta POUNCE Screen Shot 2019-06-23 at 8.22.48 PM copy.png|Act 2 Mental Breakdown Bangs Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 10.04.05 PM copy.png|After defeating the Arishok Screen Shot 2019-11-03 at 2.31.29 PM.png|Selfie! Marian MOTA.png|Before fighting the Alpha Wyvern in the MOTA DLC HawkeTarot.jpg|Marian's tarot (Eight of Swords) by le-moon on tumblr Marian_Hawke_by_ryfoxx.png|Marian Hawke by ryfoxx on tumblr Marian_Fenris_Carver_Gliscor.png|Marian, Fenris, and their son Carver Jr. by Gliscor on tumblr Marian_Fenris_Joeyhazell-art.jpg|Marian and Fenris by joeyhazell-art on tumblr Category:Hawke Category:Warrior Category:Templar Category:Reaver Category:Fenris Romance Category:Human